A Great Teacher
by Seito
Summary: Aizawa's failure to properly protect his students during the Villain Attack on UA grounds resulted in his dismissal as their teacher. Naturally Class 1-A doesn't take this well and well, loopholes.


**anonymous** asked:

Hey, if you're still taking prompts, what about a dadzawa situation where the kids/other teachers repay aizawa's protectiveness of them by defending him from reporters, helping him when he's injured, etc

Inspired by this post of mines: seitosokusha#.#tumblr#.#com#/#post/147113159528/i-have-just-minutes-to-dump-another-idea-ive

* * *

 _The mediocre teacher tells._

 _The good teacher explains._

 _The superior teacher demonstrates._

 _The great teacher inspires._

William Arthur Ward

"I'm sorry, Shouta," Nedzu said, clasping his paws in front of him. "You're one of our best teachers. For the Hero Association to try and remove you, it's terrible. I will speak up on your behalf, but they are already sending someone here to take your position as Homeroom Teacher for Class 1-A."

"I expected it," Shouta said. At the heart of the matter, the Villain Alliance had managed to attack the school, putting the students in grave danger. While Shouta had jumped in to defend his students, he had still lost. Even if All Might had arrived in time and none of the students had been hurt, the implications of "what-if-All-Might-hadn't" held in the air.

They were looking for a scapegoat and Shouta had drawn the short straw. To only be removed as a teacher and not have his license revoked was a minor blessing.

Well the silver lining was he now had time to actually recover without having to worry the kids over his mummied appearance.

"I'll tell them," Shouta said.

-.-.-.-

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. This was not what he expected to hear when he came to class today. He raised his hand.

"Yes Midoriya?" Aizawa asked, sounding weary. He looked like he shouldn't be out of bed! Covered head to toe in bandages, it was a surprise that he hadn't fallen over!

"Sensei, did you say you're being replaced?" Izuku said, focusing on the issue at hand.

"Yes. The Hero Association is sending a replacement tomorrow," Aizawa said.

"Are you that badly hurt?!" Uraraka blurted out, looking worry.

Aizawa held up his hand, forestalling all questions. "No. The Hero Association merely feels that a stronger Pro-Hero would be better suited in the unlikely event that the Villain Alliance attacks again."

Izuku called bullshit. Their sensei had jumped straight into fight to protect them. He only lost due to the superior numbers of the villains, something even other Pro-Heroes would struggle against. The only Pro-Heroes that could handle that type of numbers, like All Might and Endeavor couldn't even go that all out when protecting students. The resulting damage would have probably killed students in the crossfire. Not to mention Aizawa's Quirk stopped all types of Quirks, except for Mutant-Types.

' _Where would Asui-san be if Aizawa-sensei hadn't been around? Dead.'_

"Behave for your new teacher," Aizawa said, pinning them all with a sharp glare that still looked intimidating despite the many bandages.

"And if this is the last piece of advice I can offer you, I will tell you this. Do not give up. People will try to suppress you, tell you to give up, tell you that you're not ready, not you're not fit. Do not listen to them. Being a Pro-Hero isn't just about good guys vs bad guys, isn't about just helping people. It's about perseverance. Listen to your heart and do what is _right_."

-.-.-.-

"A new homeroom teacher huh?" Mina said. The entire classroom was subdued by the thought.

Say what you wanted, but they all adored Aizawa-sensei. The man was unwavering fair, slamming down on each of them equally. He fostered their dreams of being a Pro-Hero, but was always there remind of them the consequences of their actions. He pushed them to new heights, but kept them from falling over the edge. It had only been a few short months into the school year, but Aizawa had won their loyalty. They couldn't even imagine a different homeroom teacher at this point.

"I wonder…" Izuku mumbled, half to himself. "Aizawa-sensei probably hasn't fired from his job completely, he has just been removed being our homeroom teacher."

"Why the hell does that Hero Association get to decide that?" Kirishima shouted.

"We should protest!" Sero said.

"Yeah!" Mina agreed. "We don't have to show up for class."

"Or camp out in front of Principal's office!" Hagakure suggested.

"Will it work though?" Asui asked.

"I'm sure we can find some loophole," Iida said, pushing up his glasses.

"I think I have a plan," Izuku said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

-.-.-.-

The bright sun woke Shouta up. But he didn't roll out of bed, knowing that for once, he had no classes to get to, nothing to worry about. It was going to be strange to be essentially jobless for the next several months, even though Nedzu assured he wasn't actually fired.

Perhaps he would pick up a few more Pro-Hero jobs in the meantime.

The knock on his door had him groaning. No doubt it was Hizashi checking up on him before his classes. He shuffled out of bed, throwing open his door. "Don't you have classes to get to?"

"Good morning sensei!"

Shouta blinked. There was his entire class standing outside of his door, bright eyed and dressed in their school uniforms. Even Bakugou was scowling in the background but absolutely present.

He suspiciously eyed Midoriya who was standing in the center. No doubt the ringleader.

"Explain now," he demanded.

"You said Class 1-A is getting a new homeroom teacher," Midoriya said. "But we're your students, not Class 1-A. So just because we got kicked out of our classroom, doesn't mean we can't have our first period, sensei."

"It doesn't work like that," Shouta pointed out.

Midoriya shrugged, smiling innocently. "You told us to do what was _right._ It isn't right that Hero Association is trying to blame you for the attack. It isn't right that they're trying to remove the best homeroom teacher any of us had ever had. It isn't right that you get punished for something that wasn't anyone's fault but the villains."

Shouta was beginning to see why All Might had picked Midoriya specifically as his successor. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. His kids. His stupid, selfless kids. They would go so far.

"Aizawa!"

Oh no. Here came the other ball of infinite sunshine and energy.

All Might waved, beaming that impossibility bright smile of his. "Excellent! Your students are here too! I had a quick _chat_ with the Hero Associations and they've reversed their decision! You are still Class 1-A's homeroom teacher."

Shouta stared at him as the students cheered.

That was. Of course. Goddamnit. "All of you get to run laps for this stunt," Shouta said.

The kids laughed, leaving their backpacks at his door. They gave him a quick salute and took off.

"It's good to have you back, sensei," Izuku said with a grin, the last one to leave.

"Go, shoo," Shouta said.

All Might laughed, giving Shouta a thumbs up. "You should feel blessed to have such good students."

Shouta smiled to himself. Idiots, all of them. But they were _his_ students.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
